


Anniversary || JaeYong

by boos_pledis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Jaehyun works too much and forgets about his and Taeyong's anniversary.





	Anniversary || JaeYong

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my works on Wattpad so if you'd like to follow me there then I'd totally appreciate it. It's @boos_pledis the same as my archive of our own.

Taeyong woke up and looked over at his longtime boyfriend of three years. He sighed as he admired his handsome face, reaching over and moving a strand of hair that covered one of his eyes.

He bit his lip in thought. Today was their third-year anniversary and he was excited to see what his boyfriend had in store. He had already bought the perfect gift for him and was just itching to give it to him but he knew that he had to wait for later that night.

Even though Taeyong's excitement made him giddy inside, there was a speck of doubt in the back of his mind. Lately, Jaehyun had been going to work a lot and barely spending any time with Taeyong. By the time he got home, he would always say that he was tired and wanted to sleep which Taeyong granted him since he was that understanding to his boyfriend. Some nights he would even give him a back massage. Taeyong was trying to be as understanding as he could since his boyfriend worked so they could live but he really did wish that Jaehyun would spend more time with him without him having to complain about it.

But Taeyong brushed away the doubt and smiled. He knew Jaehyun wouldn't let him down. He'd remember. He had to.

Taeyong gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead before getting up to make himself and Jaehyun a cup of coffee. He looked at the time. It was already seven and Jaehyun had to be out the door by eight to get to work by eight thirty so he decided that he would wake him at seven thirty.

Going into the kitchen, the red-haired boy started up the coffee maker before realizing that it wouldn't take long to make the coffee and that he should use the spare time to make Jaehyun some breakfast before he left since Jaehyun was always able to get dressed considerable fast.

Taeyong hummed to himself as he got out all the ingredients he would need to make a delicious breakfast. He took out the eggs, bacon, and bread, contemplating on if he should just make plain toast or if he should make french toast. Because it was their anniversary, he chose french toast.

He made everything that he knew his boyfriend would like, even placing a little bit of fruit in a bowl so it was healthier. Grabbing the food tray, he placed everything on their neatly and made sure to place the coffee carefully in the little cup holder for it that would hold it in place.

The older male grabbed the syrup and placed a generous amount in another small cup before picking up the tray and making his way to Jaehyun, who was still sound asleep. Setting the tray on the side for a moment, Taeyong gently shook his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Jaehyun," he whispered. Jaehyun made no attempt to wake up. So, he shook his shoulder a little harder and spoke louder, "Jaehyun."

Jaehyun blinked his eyes open, peaking up at his boyfriend once he was woken up. A smile danced on his lips as he stared up at Taeyong. "Happy anniversary, beautiful," were the first words to fall from his lips.

Taeyong fought off a blush that still managed to win in the end, showing prominently on his cheeks. He coaxed Jaehyun into sitting up before bending down to pick up the tray, placing it on his lap as he smiling proudly. "I made you breakfast."

"Thank you," Jaehyun said as he smiled and reached up a hand to ruffle the older's hair.

The older male smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "No problem. If you need anything, just call. I'll be in the kitchen doing the dishes."

Jaehyun nodded before grabbing the fork and digging into his morning meal. Taeyong exited the room and started on the dirty dishes in there.

After a good ten minutes, Taeyong went to check up on Jaehyun, seeing empty dishes on the tray sitting where his boyfriend once was. He had seen the bathroom light on and automatically knew he was getting ready for work so he got the dishes and washed them as well.

In the middle of scrubbing the plate, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Taeyong's skinny waist. He felt a light kiss being placed in the crook of his neck as he continued to finish up the dishes. Once he finished, he dried off his hands and turned around, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's shoulders.

"I love you," the younger male admitted first.

"I love you too. You'll be back early today, right?" Taeyong asked, playing with some of the hair on the back of Jaehyun's neck.

Jaehyun nodded. "Yes, around one thirty-ish. Then I'm all yours." Taeyong smiled excitedly and leaned up, placing a passionate and sweet kiss on the other males lips.

They kissed for a little bit before Jaehyun reluctantly pulled back, checking the time before sighing. "I have to go, but I'll be back," he said as he pecked his boyfriend's lips and let go of him.

Taeyong watched as he walked out the door before sighing and grabbing his own mug of coffee which he had temporarily abandoned before. He walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch, sipping his coffee as he saw what was on TV.

***

When the clock struck one twenty-five, Taeyong rushed to their room and grabbed Jaehyun's present. He sat down excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat.

***

 _2:00 pm_ the clock read.

Jaehyun wasn't home.

"Maybe he just had to finish up some work that took longer than expected." Taeyong made up an excuse for him.

***

 _3:00 pm_ the clock displayed.

Jaehyun still wasn't home.

"Must be really bad traffic," Taeyong said, his hope slowly fading.

***

 _3:30 pm_  the clock showed.

Jaehyun still hadn't walked through the door.

"He's not coming," Taeyong whispered to himself, biting his lip to hold back the tears that wanted to so desperately slip out. However, only one tear was granted that access, sliding down the milky skin of Taeyong's cheek.

***

 _8:30 pm_  the clock flashed.

And still no Jaehyun.

Taeyong sat there. The TV was off and the whole apartment was dark, the only thing lighting it up was the tall streets lights that glowed from down below.

He stared through the large window with pulled back blinds, looking at nothing in particular. His eyes were lifeless and all he was left with was his thoughts and the present he held for Jaehyun.

The older male was angry. Angry didn't even begin to explain it. But there was also sadness, sadness that he would not show to Jaehyun.

The sound of the door lock clicking open alerted Taeyong that his boyfriend had finally come home.

Jaehyun looked up, seeing how dark the place was and spotting the outline of his boyfriend, the anniversary long forgotten. "Why is it so dark in here, Tae?" he asked while removing his coat and shoes.

Taeyong stood up and glared at his boyfriend, who caught the glare with surprise. "Happy Anniversary, asshole," he said harshly, throwing his gift down on the couch and walking into their room while slamming the door shut furiously.

 _Anniversary._  That was the word that stuck in Jaehyun's mind as he froze.  _'I forgot,'_ he thought to himself.

Jaehyun made his way over to the couch, reaching down and grabbing the present delicately. He sighed and set it back down before rushing over to their bedroom door. He knocked on it gingerly. "Taeyong?"

"Go away!" Taeyong growled at him. 

Even though he shouldn't have, Jaehyun opened the door and walked towards his angry boyfriend. He was so mad, his face had turned the color of his hair.

"Baby, I can explain-" he was cut off.

"Don't even!" Taeyong said, giving him a glare. "Keep your explanation to yourself. I'm going to sleep at Ten's." He quickly got up and went into their closet, grabbing a jacket before pushing past Jaehyun to get to the door.

Jaehyun rushed after him as Taeyong made his attempt to storm out. "Wait, Taeyong, don't you think we should talk about this?" he asked.

Taeyong opened the door, looking over his shoulder and giving Jaehyun a deathly glare. "No." He said, walking out and slamming the door.

The younger male leaned his back against the door and sank down till he landed on his butt. He placed his head in between his knees with a stressful sigh.

"God, why are you so stupid, Jaehyun?" he asked himself, pulling at his hair as he felt guilty about his boyfriend.

***

Taeyong walked to Ten's apartment, knocking on the door as tears streamed down his cheeks, wetting his shirt.

Ten opened up and looked at him. "Tae? Are you okay?"

All the older male could do was shake his head before breaking down, Ten immediately wrapping his arms around him. He pulled him inside his apartment, sitting him down on the couch.

"Do you want some tea? Anything to eat?" Ten offered in hopes to calm down his elder friend.

Taeyong took a shaky deep breath and shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Ten sighed. "What's wrong, Tae? Why are you so upset?"

The redhead stuffed his head in his hands as he tried his best to explain. "Jaehyun forgot our anniversary." Even saying his name hurt him. "He promised he would be home early. I sat there waiting for him to return, only for him to come home seven hours late."

"Wow," was Ten's immediate response. "That's terrible."

"Oh, but that's not even the half of it." Taeyong laughed to himself, shaking his head as he cried more.

"Well, we have all night. So go ahead, tell me everything that's on your mind." Ten told him, sitting back and getting comfortable.

Taeyong took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he told his friend everything. "He works a lot. We both know that, but before he used to make time for me. Whether it be us cuddling, eating together, watching TV or whatever else. He used to be more attentive. But about two weeks ago he started coming home, always saying that he was too tired to do this or too tired to do that. I tried to be understanding. Hell, I even gave him back massages when I notice he was tensed or stressed. Now, he barely has time for me. Most of the time he wakes up before me in the morning so he just gets ready and leaves. He doesn't leave little notes or wakes me up just to give him a goodbye kiss, which he used to do before but not anymore. I-I try so hard, just to do one thing with him but it's always the fact that he's too tired or he has to go to sleep early to get up even earlier the next. I get it. He works hard so we can live and I really do appreciate that he's doing that, but I'm starting to feel...neglected. I want to spend time with my boyfriend, but he doesn't want to spend time with me. " Taeyong sighed and wiped away some of his tears. "Earlier this week, I tried to have sex with him because we haven't done that in almost a month. You know what he did? He shrugged me off and said to stop bugging him because he was tired." He ranted bitterly.

Ten, while he allowed his friend to rant, crossed his arms, watching Taeyong carefully. "And have you tried to talk about this to him at all?"

Taeyong bit his lip. "No...," he said shamefully. "But, I just wanted to be understanding and I didn't want to complain and stress him out even more."

"Okay, but Taeyong. Did you notice how stressed this was making you feel by not telling him?" Ten asked, raising an eyebrow as Taeyong took a moment to think. He shook his head. "I get that you wanted to be understanding and that you didn't want to stress him out, but you also have to think about yourself. You are a really good boyfriend to him, but now it is time to make him pay attention and do the same to you. I'm not saying that he isn't a good boyfriend, however, if Jaehyun hasn't been giving you the love and respect you deserve then right now he's not acting like one."

Taeyong knew his younger friend rose a good point. He sighed. "So I guess you want me to go back there and talk it out now?"

Ten shook his head. "No. It's probably better for you to stay here the night and cool down. Also maybe give him some time to think about his recent actions. Then tomorrow, you can go home and talk to him about it."

"But he works tomorrow," Taeyong told him, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Then I suggest you go back home before he leaves and make him listen to what you have to say." The younger male said.

Taeyong nodded and sighed again. "Okay. I'll do that."

"Alright, then let's get you to bed. You look tired." Ten ushered Taeyong into the spare bedroom he had before getting everything he might've needed.

They said their good nights before Ten turned around and went to his bedroom, Johnny, his own boyfriend, still asleep. He slipped in beside him and instantly felt Johnny's strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Where did you go, baby?" The sleepy man asked, pulling his boyfriend close to his chest.

"Just had to do something. Go back to sleep," Ten dismissed, turning around and leaning his head on his boyfriend's chest as they both went to bed.

***

Jaehyun woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and placed his head in his hands. He wanted to stay home and wait for his boyfriend but knew that he should go to work.

He got up and left the comfort of his bed changing clothes and then moving into the bathroom to finish getting ready for work.

The younger male walked out and was about to head into the kitchen when a streak of red hair passed by in his peripheral vision, making him stop. He looked over and saw his boyfriend hunched over a cup of coffee, his eyes closed as he let the steam hit his face.

"Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked, timidly, wondering if it was okay for him to say his own boyfriend's name.

Taeyong opened his eyes and slowly looked over at his boyfriend. "We need to talk, Jaehyun," he struggled to get out, his eyes burning as it became hard to swallow with unshed tears pushing to be let out.

Jaehyun nodded quickly. "Okay, yeah, I just...need to go to work and then when I come back-"

"No," Taeyong said, his voice low yet prominently raspy.

"What?" Jaehyun looked up at him, surprise showing in his features.

"No. You are going to sit down and we are going to talk about it because if you go to work, you'll just do it again." Taeyong stated bluntly, staring into his eyes.

The younger was taken aback and confused. "Do what again?" he was genuinely confused.

Taeyong glanced down before looking into Jaehyun's eyes. "That thing you always do when I want to talk or do something. Every time you say,  _we'll do it when I get back from work_. And then once you get off again, its always,  _I'm sorry, baby, I'm too tired_  or  _I'm too stressed out_. Well, you know what? I'm stressed out too. I tried to be as understanding as I could but once you came home seven hours late, I had enough," he emphasized the 'seven hours late' to make sure he understood that he was upset. "I never complained to you because I never wanted to make you even more stressed out. But I didn't even thinking of me and realize how stressed out I was by not talking about it. I-I just want to spend time with you because you are my boyfriend and I'm yours, but if you can't show me the love and respect and attention that I deserve, then I don't know why we bother calling this a relationship."

The very last part, Taeyong didn't really mean. He wasn't ready to give up Jaehyun but he knew it had to be said for the younger to know he was dead serious about this.

"Taeyong, I-I..." Jaehyun was at a loss for words as his boyfriend's words processed in his mind, soaking in every last word and the way it was said to him. "I'm sorry. I don't want to end this. And you're right, I've been a terrible boyfriend to you and it's not fair that you're treated this way. I forgot, I forgot something that was important to not just you but to us as boyfriends. I can never be sorrier for that than I already am. I love you so much and I understand now that I haven't been doing the best job of showing it. I promise you, no, I swear to you, that I will make it up to you. I never meant to make you feel this way. Please. Let me make this up to you," he begged to him, biting his lip nervously.

The red-haired male sighed and looked away. "Just go to work. We will see how things are when you come back." That was code for, Taeyong will see if he acts the way he did the previous all those other times.

A flash of hurt showed in Jaehyun's eye but he just nodded and walked up to Taeyong. "Okay," he gave him a kiss on the forehead that left Taeyong's milky skin tingling even after he removed his lips.

The older just continued to look away as the younger walked out and went to work. He sighed when he heard the door shut and closed his eyes, his heart aching as he hoped and prayed that Jaehyun would really change.

***

Taeyong anxiously awaited his boyfriend's return as the sky became darker. The time span of which Jaehyun usually comes back is seven thirty to nine pm.

He watched TV, attempting to take his mind off of it but he just wanted Jaehyun to be home already. He wanted Jaehyun to give him proof that he really wanted to make it up to him and that he did love him as much as he claimed.

***

As Jaehyun parked his car and walked up the stairs (just to delay his arrival at home), he felt nerves gathering in his stomach. He had thought about all he could do to make it up to his boyfriend and was afraid that it might not be enough.

He didn't want to lose Taeyong. He couldn't. He didn't know what he would do if he did.

The door to their apartment came into view as he slowly approached.

Finally, he stood in front of the door, staring at it as he dug into his pocket to pull out the keys. He took a deep breath before opening the door to welcome the sight of a comfy home and his boyfriend on the couch looking back at him.

"Hey." He was greeted quietly by the older male.

"Hi." Jaehyun greeted back as he slipped off his coat and shoes near the door, hanging up his coat neatly before turning to the male watching him. "What did you do today?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

It was awkward between them. They had never been awkward with each other.

Taeyong gave a simple shrug. "You know, just, lazed around, did some cleaning, watched TV...yeah." Taeyong looked away awkwardly, bit his lip as he released a tensed breath.

Jaehyun hummed and nodded his head. "Oh. Um, did you make anything for dinner? Cause if not, I'll order some take out from that little restaurant down the street that you like so much?" he offered, giving his boyfriend a small smile while trying to lighten up the mood.

The older smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, let's get takeout."

So, after a good thirty minutes of awkwardly conversing with each other, the boys had their food and were both sitting on the couch.

The red-haired boy ate with no problem, digging in and looking off at the blank TV that was now off.

Jaehyun looked down into his food, poking it with his chopstick and sighing before looking up at Taeyong.

Taeyong felt the stare and blushed, turning his head as he chewed his food. Covering his mouth, he said, "What?"

The younger shamelessly continued to stare as he lowered his food into his lap and spoke. "Do you remember that time we ate out at a restaurant for our second date, and you accidentally spilled a glass of wine on me?" He had a small smile at the memory.

"Yeah," Taeyong admitted, placing his own food in his lap as he listened to Jaehyun tell the story.

"And do you remember what I said to play it off?" Jaehyun asked again.

Taeyong smiled and chuckled a bit. "Yeah. You said, 'It's okay, I don't wanna whine about it.'" He broke out into an angelic laugh. "You were so cheesy back then."

Jaehyun scoffed as he laughed along, setting his food down as he started scooting closer. "Well, in my defense, I thought making you laugh would diffuse the situation. I saw how nervous you were, I didn't want to chase you away by getting mad or complaining. I remember the looks that we got because of your sea lion laugh."

This time it was Taeyong's turn to scoff while laughing and placing his food on the table. "My laugh is not like a sea lion. If anything, we were getting crazy looks because of your obnoxious laugh."

"Yeah right," Jaehyun said, scooting closer and reaching over quickly to start tickling his boyfriend.

Taeyong's eyes widened before he broke out in a fit of laughter and giggles. Jaehyun continued to tickle him, his fingers moving rapidly over the fabric-covered body.

"Jae-Jae-Jaehyun!" he shouted between laughter, trying so desperately to push away his boyfriend's roaming hands. "Jaehyun, s-stop it! Stop!"

But Jaehyun didn't listen as he continued to mercilessly tickle his elder.

After a good couple minutes of this happening, Taeyong and Jaehyun noticed the compromising position they were stuck in. Taeyong blushed as he felt his boyfriend straddling his waist and the proximity of his face.

When Jaehyun noticed, all he could do was stare at Taeyong's lips before leaning down to capture them with his own. Taeyong immediately responded without hesitation, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's shoulder until he was introduced into a world of pleasure.

***

Jaehyun and Taeyong laid side by side; both panting and sweating profusely.

"We haven't done that in a while." Jaehyun breathed out, smiling as he stared at the ceiling. Taeyong could nod, still in a daze from the pleasure that struck his body only moments ago.

As they both finally calmed down, Jaehyun pulled Taeyong closer to himself, the latter resting his head on his chest out of instinct. They let silence consume them as Taeyong brought up a hand to start drawing lazy patterns and shapes on his boyfriend's built chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Tae," Jaehyun whispered, looking down at his physically tired boyfriend. Taeyong looked up at him, his hand not stopping its motion as he did. "I love you so much and I swear that I will make this up to you in any way I can. I'm sorry that I never realized what I was doing and for doing it. From now on, I won't only tell you but I will you show you how much I love you and everything you are and want to be," he spoke sincerely from the bottom of his heart.

"I'm not upset anymore and I trust that you will keep your word," Taeyong admitted, moving up a little bit and taking his boyfriend's face in his hands. After admiring it for a good ten seconds, he leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. "I love you," he murmured against his lips.

Jaehyun smiled into the kiss, turning them over so he was on top of him. " I love you too," he murmured back. He pulled back and look at Taeyong with a smirk and mischievous eyes. "Wanna go for another round?"

And again, Taeyong reached up to kiss him again and this time, smiled. "Hell yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
